Flanagan Wiki:Categorization
A category is a group of pages with a similar theme, such as characters. Creating Categories *Categories should only be created when there is a reasonable number of pages that can be placed in that specific category. *If any new categories are created that are similar to other categories (e.g. a category called "Heroes" when a category called "Protagonists" already exists), that category will have to be deleted. *The category "Article stubs" are only to be used on very short pages (less than roughly 300 bytes, they can be viewed at ) Article Categories Army Units and Combat *Most pages in this category will receive the " " category. **Fighting techniques should be categorized as " " **Please note that weapons, while related, do not fall under this category. Books *Individual books will, naturally, be categorized as " " **Entire series will be categorized as " " **Stories within The Lost Stories should be categorized as " " Characters *The " " category *If the character in question is an animal, they should be categorized as their species (e.g. " " or " ") **If the animal in question is the only appearance of that animal (e.g. the Kyofu is the only time a tiger appears in the series), it may simply be categorized as " " *A sex category (" " or " ") *Categories based on book appearances (e.g. " ") **For a full list of character book categories, see **Characters appearing in The Lost Stories should not be categorized as "The Lost Stories Characters," but rather by what short story they appear in (e.g. " "). These categories are then contained within *A nationality category (e.g. " ") **For a full list of nationality categories, see *The " " category, if applicable. *A profession category. **For a full list of profession categories, see . Please do not add a profession not on the list unless there is no better option (e.g. Wolfship captains should be categorized as " ", not as "Wolfship Captains") Groups *The " category should be for organized groups of people working for a common goal. **Brotherbands should be categorized as " " and not "Groups" History and Culture *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " Places *Countries use the category " " *For locations within a country, use a country location category (e.g. " ") **For a full list of country location categories, see **Fiefs should be labeled as " ", and should not have the category " " *Oceans, rivers, streams, etc. use " " *Towns and villages use " " **Castles should be labeled " " and not "Settlements" *Forests use " " *Mountains use " " *The " " category should only be used for places that cannot fit into any other subcategory. Tools and Weapons *" " *" " **Swords should be labeled as " " and not "Close-Range Weapons" *" ". Since they can be both short range and projectiles, they are separate from both categories. *" " *" " **Wolfships should use " " and not "Ships" Other *Actual people should be labeled " " *Jobs should be categorized as " " Category:Policy